Life A One Direction Story
by queenofdorks23
Summary: What if Niall's girlfriend lost her memory? If Harry married at a young age? If Zayne loved his enemy? If Louis loved his best friend? And if Liam had a daughter? Well thats life! Story is better than the summary! Please read:


**Helloo, this is my first fanfiction so it's not that good, which is why I'd love tips, ideas or anything! :) **

* * *

><p>Selena's POV<p>

''HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN? YOU'RE SO STUPID! I WISH I NEVER MET YOU! GET RID OF IT!''

I woke up to the same nightmare i've been having ever since last week, when i found out i was pregnant.

...

One Week Earlier

''Sel could you pass me the butter?'' my best friend Demi asked. As i passed it over i began to feel nauseous so i ran to the bathroom, Demi following right behind me.

''Are you okay?'' Demi asked as i threw up into the toilet. I nodded and she tied my hair back. ''Actually..i feel fine now'' i said as i stood up and washed my hands.

''Really? Must have been the pancakes i made..guess im never going to be a chef!'' she said with a laugh. ''No it wasn't that, it's actually been happening every morning for about a week now'' i replied back as i looked at myself in the mirror.

I wasn't pale but i did have bags under my eyes from being tired. ''Well you don't look sick, so hmm let me think'' After a while of silence she finally gasped and looked at me with wide eyes.

''What?'' i asked. ''You're not...pregnant..are you?'' she asked slowly. ''What? No! Of course im not! I can't..be...oh no'' I said as i began to panic.

What would happen if i was pregnant? What would Harry think? Worse, what would Liam think?

''Come on, lets go to the store'' Demi said as she grabbed my hand.

Once we got back she handed me the box and pushed me inside the bathroom. After 5 minutes of waiting a timer went off.

''So? What does it say?'' Demi asked from outside the door. ''I can't look..will you look for me?'' i asked, unlocking the door. ''Sure'' She came in and looked at the stick then at me. ''Well..what does it say?'' i asked nervously. ''Positive..'' she said calmy.

I broke out crying and sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. ''What am i going to do?'' i asked between sobs. ''You're going to tell Harry, then you'll both tell your family together'' she said while stroking my hair. ''Liam's going to freak out!''

''Relax, we'll deal with that when the time comes, first you have to tell Harry'' she said.

...

So it's been a week and i still havn't told Harry. I havn't told anyone besides Demi, who technically i didn't even really tell.

I got nauseous again, like every morning and ran to the bathroom. I threw up, washed my face and breathe then opened the door to see Liam standing there.

''Are you alright?'' he asked. ''Yeah..must be the flu or something'' i said nervously.

He nodded ''Better go rest then, i'll let everyone know you're sick'' he said as he went over to the phone.

''Wait! But today we were all supposed to go to the beach for Arianna's party'' i said. ''Not if you're sick'' he replied. ''Don't worry though, i'll stay home and keep you company''

A few minutes later i got a text message from Harry. He said ''My poor Selly's got the flu! I hope you feel better!'' I smiled and put my phone on the nightstand next to my bed.

I woke up hours later and looked at the clock. It read 2:33. Did i really sleep in this late? I put my hair in an elastic and sat back in bed and thats when i noticed Harry sitting on the other side playing with one of my stuffed animals that my mum gave me when i was little.

''You're finally up!'' he said with a small laugh. ''How-wh- What are you doing here?'' i asked. ''I came by and told Liam to go the party and i'd stay with you'' he replied.

''Aww, thanks'' i said as i gave him a side hug. ''Anything for you'' he said as he put his arm around me. I put my head on his shoulder and we sat there for a while in silence. I kept thinking this was the perfect time to tell him but the words wouldn't come out. ''You okay?'' he asked.

I looked down, sat up and sighed. ''I have to tell you something..''

''What is it?'' he asked worriedly. ''Okay well for starters, i don't have the flu''

He laughed ''Okay go on'' I thought about how what i said next would be no laughing matters and sighed again.

''Do you remember what happened two weeks ago?'' i asked, the words coming out fast. He nodded and stared at me, looking directly at my eyes. ''You can tell me, whatever it listening''

''Well...'' i looked at him, looking deep into his chocolate brown eyes and the words blurted out ''Im pregnant''

Arianna's POV

"Ello beautiful" my boyfriend Niall said to me as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I smiled "Ello prince charming" I replied in a British accent.

"It's time to sing happy birthday and your carriage awaits" he said as he picked me up and ran over to where everyone else was. I laughed as I bounced up and down.

He put me down and went over and stood with Liam, Zayne, and Louis. I was told Harry was taking care of Selena, one of my best friends, who had the flu.

"Happy birthday to you" Niall started off singing the first line and then the other boys joined in. They were all amazing singers, which is why they're famous.

After they finished the song I smiled and clapped along with everyone else. Niall walked over and kissed me and I kissed back while everyone whistled. I broke away laughing and hugged Niall, I have the perfect life and I couldn't ask for anything more.

"I got you something" he said as he handed me a blue box. I opened it and gasped, I looked at Niall and he smiled. "It's a promise ring, I promise to love you every second of everyday and I hope to spend the rest of my life with you"

I felt a few tears fall out of my eyes and Niall quickly wiped them away. "Do you not like it? Because I can get you something el-" "No I love it Niall. Thank you!" I said as I kissed him. He smiled and slid the ring on to my finger.

Selena's POV

I waited a silent minute which felt like hours before Harry got up and started jumping around singing "Im going to be a daddy!" repeatedly.

Okay so his reaction was nothing I would have expected. After a while of him singing and me laughing he finally calmed down a bit.

"When did you find out?" he asked with a smile as he sat next to me. "Last week" I replied. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? I'm so happy!"

"Because I was nervous you'd get mad!" "Mad at you? Never! I love you!" he said as he kissed me. "I love you too"

* * *

><p><strong>It's pretty bad so please leave a review with any tips and how to improve! :) The next chapter will be up soon:)<strong>


End file.
